


[podfic] The Grapevine

by Vorvayne_reads (Vorvayne)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humour, I'm not even kidding about everyone, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne_reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which word gets out about Abarai Renji’s <em>impressive</em> skill-set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grapevine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949587) by [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster). 



> I was a cheerleader/beta for the original writing of this fic, and I have no idea why it took me so long to podfic, except that I could cheerfully podfic literally everything Lucymonster has ever written. 
> 
> I edited out so many of my own laughs from this, you have no idea. I hope it makes you laugh too.

You can download the mp3 version [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/127q8qz2mumup7o/The_Grapevine_final.mp3).

Please let me know if the link breaks, or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> More podfics to come, now I have an acceptable audio setup. My own fics can be found here on the archive and I reblog a lot of headcanons and art and sad character pictures at vorvayne.tumblr.com


End file.
